Forever's Not Enough
by Riebelle-chan
Summary: Nowhere to go, Lucy Heartfilia bumps to Sting Eucliffe on a train ride. After a train accident, Lucy found out that Sting and her had the same reasons why they were on the train in the first place. Homeless, Lucy offered to let him live with her as her own servant. Time passed and they soon developed feelings for each other. Is forever enough for them to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: Hello. This is a StiLu/StiCy fan fiction. Hope you like this story, I'll make sure it would end well. I seriously needed inspiration right now. I actually got sick and had chicken pox (in this damn age!). Hope you enjoy this.**

**Okay, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. This would be the first and last time I would say it in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One - You Don't Belong Here  
**  
Lucy Heartfilia happily walked in the guild, receiving warm greetings and the like. Even though there are some people who do not appreciate her staying the guild for long, there are still some friends left to make her feel welcomed. She sat down a stool beside the counter, not wanting to say anything more. Mirajane Strauss, the guild's barmaid, served her the usual strawberry milkshake, and she gladly accepted it. Lucy took a sip and chatted cheerfully with Mirajane, until Natsu Dragneel entered the scene. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, because she sensed something bad would happen in the next few seconds. She could feel the intense glare Natsu is giving her right now, although her eyes were still focused on the milkshake.

That was until it really happened, Natsu just slapped her on the face. It made a loud, painful sound that echoed in the guild. The guild members stared at the scene and processed what just happened. Mirajane gasped in shock, making her cover her mouth with her hands. Natsu glared furiously at Lucy, who's crying from both physical and emotional pain. "N-natsu...W-why?" was all she could say under her breath.

Natsu's eyes are enraged, and they were focused on Lucy. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. "Why?! Why?! Lucy! I can't believe how weak you turned out to be! You lost to that Flare girl, and then to Minerva. I can't believe I was so stupid to not realize that we wasted our strength and power just to save you from everything! You don't belong here! You don't belong to a guild! You're just counting on everyone when you're in danger! I regret bringing you here, you don't deserve to be in the strongest guild in Fiore!" he hollered frantically.

Lucy felt a lot of tears stream down her face. Before she could say something, Erza Scarlet stepped in on the scene and glared at Natsu, then Lucy. "Natsu that's enough!" she yelled. Natsu chilled down a little, but his glare on Lucy won't disappear. Erza turned to Lucy, who looked furious herself. She breathed heavily and sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy, but we're erasing you off the team. Lisanna will be taking the empty slot. That is all" she said with no emotion and exited the guild, dragging Natsu out.

Everyone gawked at Lucy with their jaws on the ground. Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend, cried as well. Lisanna Strauss, Natsu's fiancee, was shocked herself. What has gotten into Natsu? Mirajane looked at Lucy with pity, as she sobbed and shook her head. She quickly turned to Mirajane, but made sure her bangs covered her eyes. "Is master around?" she asked Mirajane.

Truthfully, the master is inside his office. Mirajane didn't want Lucy to leave so soon. She would lie to Lucy that Gramps is present just to make her stay. Then again, Lucy would feel all worse for lying to her. Mirajane confidently gave an answer. "He's in his office..." she replied. Lucy gave her a quick nod and a fake smile. Mirajane's eyes widened. _'No...She wouldn't...!'_ Mirajane thought surprisingly. But Lucy already stormed inside Master's Office, leaving the members dumbfounded. Heck, even Laxus couldn't say anything more.

* * *

Lucy morosely stepped inside the office, with the slap mark still visible, but her left cheek just turned reddish and puffy. Gramps turned around to see who it was. His bright smile disappeared once he saw a crying Lucy with a red cheek. Panic immediately took over him, what happened to her? More importantly, what would Lucy want? Gramps tried welcoming him using the mood. "Lucy, what brings you here...child?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Judging from his tone, his emotion changed from fear to concern.

The said girl wiped her tears off and sniffled. "I wish to leave the guild, Gramps. Will you respect my decision?" she required. Gramps couldn't believe it. She actually expected him to decline her choice. Smartly, she added a follow-up question, just to make sure if Gramps is really a man who would respect people's rights. Gramps had no other choice but to let her do so. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. If that's what you want. I can't prevent you from doing so" he said grimly. Lucy stretched her arms to reveal her hand, where her insignia is. Gramps jumped off his chair and walked to her. Once he reached her, he waved his hands over his insignia. It faded with sparkles surrounding every erasure. In a matter of seconds, Lucy is now just a celestial mage. Gramps eyed on her with a stern look. "Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules.." he started.

Lucy smiled at him. She knew what he was about to say. "One, You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live" he said with a small smile on his face. Lucy knew where this was going. She remembered when Mystogan left Fairy Tail, Natsu and the others have to say the rules of leaving the guild.

"Two, You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain" Lucy continued, pulling Gramps into a tight embrace, which he returned. More tears streamed down her eyes as they both pulled away from the hug. After the second rule, will be the third, and she would be free from despair and pain.

Both of them exhaled. "Three, Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live!" they said at the same time. Gramps smiled at her. "Goodbye, Lucy. And take care. Have fun on your journey" he said finally.

Lucy grinned, but still crying. "Yes, master, I will. You take care, too" Lucy bid farewell. They hugged again like a father hugging his own daughter before she leaves. After a few seconds of drama and crying, Lucy finally bowed and exited the office, with a longing look on her face. Everyone stared at her as she came out of the door. Laxus, who was on the second floor, looked down to see Lucy, not a member of Fairy Tail anymore. He closed his eyes and begged safety for the poor girl. He opened them once again, only to see a lot of people hugging her tight, murmuring 'goodbyes' and 'farewell'. He smiled at the scene, remembering when he left the guild.

* * *

Lucy has nowhere to go after breaking her contract with the landlady. To her surprise, there was a surprise farewell gift for all the boarders of the apartment. The landlady gave her a silver bracelet. Lucy wore it as she left the building of her apartment. She looked at it again, and it shone brightly as the sun hit its smooth surface. She sighed in deep thought, what would she do now? She thought of going back to the Heartfilia Konzern until she embarks on her own journey. Agreeing with the idea, she went quickly to the train station, bringing her luggage.

Once she got on the train station, she got her ticket and boarded a train to the konzern. She quickly took a seat near the window. Since her mind was full of the memories that happened today, she didn't even notice she sat across a blonde dragon slayer and an exceed. The blonde stared at her with a smirk on his face, and the exceed with a disgusted look. Lucy still didn't notice him, until he finally spoke up. "So what brings you on this train carrying all your stuff blondie?" he asked.

Lucy jerked to his voice. She recognized it, but she doesn't know who until her eyes met his. Lucy felt heat rush up her face as she quickly recovered to her calm state. The blonde man laughed at her. Lucy thought of something good to reply. "N-none of your b-business..." she eyed on him. A name finally popped in her mind. "...Sting Eucliffe" she continued. Sting stared at the cold and stiff blonde in front of him with an even bigger smirk. _'Crap. Stop staring at me, you perverted idiot!' _Lucy thought to herself.

Sting nodded. "Yeah my name is Sting Eucliffe. That would mean you're a fan girl right, blondie? If you want an autograph, it's free. Comes with a free smile and photo shoot" he bragged. Lucy gave him a disgusted look. She really hated him already. The cocky attitude, the exposure of his abs (actually this made Lucy blush mentally), him calling her 'blondie' when he's blonde as well, and the annoying smile plastered on his face. Lucy felt that he's already a pervert.

She shook her head. "No thanks. I would rather ignore you. This blondie has a name, you know? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and it's not so nice to meet you" Lucy said coldly, mentally saying _'Good job on the sarcasm, Lucy! Keep it up!'. _Sting was shocked. He got rejected by a girl. All girls he met never rejected him. This girl is different from the others. Sting got his tongue tied on this one, he couldn't think of a good come back. He was about to say something, when Lector suddenly spoke.

"That was Sting-kun's first rejection from a girl. You better say, sorry, miss! Still though, even if you reject him countless times, he's still the best!" Lector gloated. Lucy had her words prepared on this one. If it's trash talk they want, it's a trash talk they get. Sting nodded at what his partner said, and they did a high five. A vein popped on Lucy's head. _"So this is how you play, Eucliffe?! Let the game start!" _Lucy mentally shouted.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count (excluding Author Notes): 1,665**

**Ending Notes: That's the first chapter~! I hope you liked it, because I suddenly found inspiration. I proofread this myself, because a certain proofreader isn't available. Please support this (^_^)**

_**Flames would be accepted as Natsu Dragneel's breakfast.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: Well here goes Chapter 2. I'm glad you like my story. And my schedule of updating shall be every week. Except for 'Bitten' though. I kinda got a writer's block and I am short on time. I've been absent in school for three weeks (straight) because of chicken pox(said in the first chapter). The following week, exams take place. I wrote this fast and I only proofread it myself.**

**Please excuse the grammar, spelling and mistakes (^_^) Enjoy reading~!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Accident of Destiny**

The story goes by as the train moved. It's been a few minutes since Lucy started the silence. Every time Sting would try to open his mouth to say something, Lucy would glare daggers at him and kept him silent for the whole time being. Plus he couldn't do much, than turn green, and make annoying groans every minute. Although Lucy hated uncomfortable, or awkward silence (except Sting's occasional groaning), as they say it, her eyes would often dart on Sting. She wondered why, but she didn't like his cocky attitude. Yet she felt safe and that being with this jerk is actually relieving. Lucy tilted her head a little, revealing a flawless neck. To Sting's surprise, she doesn't have any bite marks. He thought she was Natsu's mate.

He smirked, and went noticed by Lucy, which she got annoyed to. "Tch...That look irritates me. You better back off, tiger. I don't like personified animals" she said irritatingly. Sting rolled his eyes, he knows she is lying, because of the faint blush on her cheeks. And what did she mean about personified animals, it's not like he's an animal. Or better yet, that was an insult. He was too dumb to notice. Sting mentally slapped himself, for not retorting earlier. Lector, however, was the first to be offended.

"Hey if you don't like talking cats, just say so! It doesn't mean that I am an animal I wouldn't be allowed to talk and act a bit more of a human. And if that goes to Sting-kun as well, he ain't an animal. He's more than that,a mighty creature, a DRAGON even!" Lector argued. A vein popped on Lucy's head as the two laughed at her, readying themselves to shove it in her face. Before Lucy could say something, a loud crash was heard from the first cabin.

The three cringed to the large sound, and the people in the train made a loud commotion. All the people panicked and silence followed when the announcement came. "Attention passengers! Our engines are malfunctioning due to overheat! Please calm down and ready yourselves for imp—!" Before the announcement finished, the train's wheels glided left, derailing the whole train, making ember and screeching sounds.

Sting and Lucy looked at each other, knowing that this isn't the time for arguments, but for teamwork to begin. Yet they were too late. The train flipped sideways, and fell down to a cliff. As the train rolled down, the passengers screamed or some of them lost consciousness before the impact would even happen. The luggage fell down and some of them landed on top of the other passengers. Lucy's luggage scattered on the floor, but she had no time to worry about it. The windows broke, and pieces of glass flew everywhere inside and outside the train. A lot of of them scratched Lucy, but something held on to her. She kept her eyes close as the train rolled down. Sting ignored the physical pain but he can't take the motion sickness any longer.

"Mfff..I..can't take this any longer!" Lucy heard Sting yell. It's unusual, though. She could only hear Sting properly even though there are lots of screams and falling luggage in the background. Plus, Lucy guessed that a lot of people already died in this incident. Lucy opened her eyes, only to see Sting hugging her tight. She blushed furiously, but let it go. After a few minutes, the train finally met impact.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of familiar voices. One of them belonged to a familiar man, and the other to a smaller creature, which she assumed was a cat. She opened her eyes, only to find the great and mighty Sting Eucliffe and Lector talking to each other. Sting noticed her eyes open and shut once again when he looked. He sighed in confidence. "You're finally awake blondie. Don't pretend that you're still sleeping. Feeling better yet?" he said. Lucy's eyes opened in defeat, knowing that she got caught by Sting. He smirked at her silence. "I take that as a 'no'. I know that my irresistible body would wake you up. Although I shall let the princess sleep. After all, this is her mansion and I don't need to be interrupting her Salamander Fantasies" he said in a teasing tone.

Her head immediately shot up, so did her body. She would rather die than fall for Sting Eucliffe. Why is he even here anyway? And what did he mean by _'Although I shall let the princess sleep. After all, this is her mansion and I don't need to be interrupting her Salamander Fantasies'_? Lucy looked around, only to find out that she is in her bedroom of the Heartfilia Konzern. "You jerk! Why are you here?! Why am I here?! And what the heck happened?! You owe me a lot of explanation!" she screamed.

Sting laughed at her. "Is that how you say something to someone who saved your life? Scratch that. I need to answer a bunch of your dumb questions. Firstly, I am here because your maid told me to do so. She threatened me that if me and Lector don't stay on guard, she wouldn't feed us. Second, you are here because I saved your sorry ass from dying in the train accident. Lastly, the train nearly crashed yesterday. You looked pretty comfortable when you held on to me before the train even crashed" he explained, chuckling at some parts.

Doubting everything Sting said, Lucy just closed her eyes and sat up. Why was he aboard the train the goes to the Heartfilia Konzern anyway? If he was on a mission then he would've left earlier. This got Lucy curious.._'This is confusing! Why is Sting riding a train towards my home?! It's not like there would be a mission for him here. If there would be danger, they would immediately call me!'_ Lucy thought. And that's how she got the courage to ask Sting. "So Sting, why were we on the same train last night?" Lucy asked. She mentally slapped herself for that question came out wrong. Silence followed and the look on Sting's face is not something you would want. Lucy got even more curious because of her being curious about the curiosity towards Sting. Why did he look uneasy when she asked him that anyway?

Lucy gaped at him, with a questioning look on her face. Sting finally summoned all the courage and the bravery he could gather to tell her the truth. "Because Sabertooth excommunicated with me" he answered, a bit pale.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay, guys. I know you're wondering why Sting is EXCOMMUNICATED, while he is currently the master of Sabertooth. Let's just say that Jiemma was still the master and more explanations would come in later. Cliffhanger much? **

**Again, please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. This was not beta-read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: Yooo~! Enjoy the double chapter update this week. Who knows? Maybe I can do triple. Yah and this story would last until the 15th chapter. I already set the scenes, the proper plot and drew the scenario for each idea. But you can still try suggesting stuff. Oh and I really appreciate your reviews, follows and favorites. Trust me, this story is going to be a bit heartbreaking in the some of the chapters, but you will squeal in joy on the last. I always do happy endings, so don't ya'll worry. **

**Plus this chapter was not beta-read. I apologize for the wrong grammar and mistakes. This week is actually EXAM WEEK but I still had a chance to slip onto my computer and update for you people. EnjoY~!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Sting's Reason**

After hearing those words, Lucy gasped. Sting looked down on the carpeted floor, not wanting to meet Lucy's eyes. Even though he can't look at them directly, he felt the intensity of her stare. Though from one's perspective, Lucy felt sadness pang in her heart. They both left their guilds. "Curious much, blondie? Fine I'll tell you everything. Just don't give me those eyes. They're bothering me" he said, annoyed. Lucy nodded and listened. She wants to know much more about what happened, though she can't really tell why.

Sting cocked an eyebrow, wondering why she really wanted to know. But instead of an answer, Lucy just gave him such intimidating eyes. He sighed in defeat, he really can't resist those eyes."I was on my way to the guild, when that bastard Orga suddenly appeared and dragged me there, in a painful way. When we both reached the guild, a lot of members glared at me and I wanted to punch the lights out of them yet...Master or should I say, Jiemma appeared. He told me to..." he blushed furiously, "strip and...remove my guild mark. That's where I went all crazy and attacked them. Rogue fought them, too. Unfortunately, the crappy Minerva erased my guild mark by force and threw me off the guild. So I made my way here to talk to Jude Heartfilia and pay him my debt. Only to find out that you, blondie, is his daughter" he said coolly this time.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wait...Wait...WAIT! You have a debt on my father?! What the hell?!" she shrieked. Sting rolled his eyes, this girl is way too noisy and somehow her voice is too ear-piercing. And he just said the answer to her question, seriously, what's _wrong_ with her?! Lucy, though, stared at him in disbelief, waiting for an answer. Sting just returned her long stare. She waited...and waited...and waited...Until she finally groaned in frustration. "If you're going to be philosophical every minute, can't you just let it go? I'm just being curious here!"

"Give me some time to explain. You're so impatient!" he said calmly, but he was sure a vein already popped on both their heads. Lucy chilled a little, but didn't remove the sharp stare at him. Her big round chocolate brown eyes were focused on him, and Sting couldn't help but stare back. Lucy, on the other hand, was blushing terribly inside. His deep blue eyes were hypnotizing, and it's like looking through the wide oceans. From one's perspective, you can see them all fidgety all of a sudden. Awkward silence might be the best choice of words to describe what Lector felt right now. Actually, he felt ignored by the fact that this story is unfortunately not about him. **(A/N: Sorry Lector T^T)**. Fortunately for Lector and Lucy, Sting was the first one to break it. "Anyways...That debt is pretty big. In fact, I owe him my life. If it wasn't for your dad, I wouldn't be even walking right now. He saved my life when I am on the verge of death. He took me in this mansion, kept talking about you for hours, and he even prevented me from joining Sabertooth. He said I should just join Fairy Tail, where his daughter grew up to be a fine lady to care about her friends. I wondered where his daughter is, so I asked. And all he said was '_I hope'_. Eh, I had no idea what he meant, so I just nodded. A few weeks passed and I decided to join Sabertooth. I said I would return the debt sooner or later" Sting looked down on the ground, finally escaping Lucy's eyes. She looked teary, and Sting forced himself to stop.

Lector stared at them from a meter afar. He hated it when Sting suddenly gets emotional, it's just so out of character. Plus the red exceed felt crying when he sees Sting getting all soft on himself. There had been problems about Sting and his emotions towards himself, other people, specially, Lector. Yet the exceed helped him cope up with such things. Lector's train of thoughts stopped when he saw the blonde closed her eyes in vain. Lector tried his best to put his confident face on. And he's pretty sure Sting would just tease her about being a crybaby. But he predicted wrong...

Right there in front of the said cat, is Sting trying his best to comfort the now-crying blonde. Sting glanced at him and his eyes were saying _"Lector come over here and help me!"_. Lector shrugged confidently, hesitating to help the blonde, but did anyways. Now they were both listening uncomfortably to the blonde's words. "I-I can't believe he said that...F-father said that...He actually said I g-grew up as a fine lady with F-fairy Tail. After all these y-years, he finally accepted m-my path...Then again, I can't a-apologize...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, DADDY!" she sobbed, hopelessly.

Sting mentally snorted, but he just blinked on reality. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Um...Okay...I'm sorry for bringing that up...I guess? Anyways, blondie I think since I sa─" He was cut off when Lucy's fist was punched on his face. Lucy pulled her arms away, glaring daggers at him. He groaned in pain. "Ouch what the heck did I do?!" Sting whined. Lector face palmed. _'Even if Sting-kun is a naive jerk sometimes, he's still the best'_ he just thought so he won't hurt the feelings of his partner. _'If he even has feelings...'_ Lector shrugged.

"Way to ruin the mood, idiot!" Lucy yelled, but calmed her self down in a matter of seconds. She sighed and decided to forget everything. "Y-you know what?! Forget everything I said today! After all, _you_ don't, you won't and wouldn't understand anyways. But then again, you still have the debt to my father, which is switched to me. And saving my life isn't worth it because of your attitude and...stupidity!" Lucy slyly said, a plan forming in her evil mind. Sting gulped, he hated it when people say stuff in a smart tone. Lucy turned her back on him, and grinned creepily so the two wouldn't see. "So...I think I would have to give you an offer you can't decline".

* * *

**And what would that offer be? Find out in the next chapter of Forever's Not Enough. I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for the OOC-ness and to Lector, who I think I ignored in the last chapter. Sorry I don't respond much to reviews, but my silence means I appreciate them. Please tell me my mistakes, your suggestions and kind reviews~! **

**Thanks for following and adding this story to your favorites~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: This is the promised fourth chapter in the double update. Oh and please bear with me, I still have exams until the following week. By then, I can finally focus on my writing. I am not really fond of time management. Excuse this chapter, too, because I didn't use my English Laptop. I used the Japanese One in writing this, so the punctuation marks are kinda dislocated. Not really, I mean the English keyboard is different from the Japanese keyboard. Also this is a rushed chapter because I slipped out of reviewing just to do this for you people. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: You're Hired!**

"My offer is...I would let you stay in the mansion, provided, you would be working for me. And you can't decline in the name of my father, Jude Heartfilia. So...What do you think?" Lucy asked, smiling sheepishly at the blonde in front of her. Sting groaned in frustration, desperation and lack of sleep. Sure he wanted to stay, but working for Lucy is way too harsh. He was about to say something when Lucy cut him off. "Don't you dare say no. Because once I say the following words, you can never turn back!" she threatened, making Sting cocked an eyebrow of curiosity.

Lector looked at Lucy sharply, thinking that she is underestimating Sting too much. He, then, thought that Lucy is somewhat challenging him to an indirect duel of greatness. Without double-thinking her main point, Lector pointed a finger towards her. "Sting-kun accepts the offer! Nobody underestimates Sting! Not even a pretty lady like you! Don't underestimate my partner, lady. He would accept all challenges and he would prove himself by working for you as a sign of the loyal man he is on repaying debts!" Lector made a small speech. Lucy grinned evilly at Lector, she knew the cat would accept it for Sting because he cat is too proud of the latter. Sting mentally face palmed, Lector misinterpreted everything she just said.

Sting scratched his head. He couldn't do anything more but agree with his partner's idea. He gathered his confidence and grinned like the arrogant idiot he is. "Why of course! The great and mighty Sting Eucliffe never backs down from a challenge! Nobody underestimates me like I am just some useless piece o' crap! I accept!" Sting beamed proudly, although on the inside, he was crying waterfalls already.

Lucy held a thumbs-up, although she hated his cocky behavior. She predicted this because she was smarter than the two of them. Thus, Lucy is intelligent enough of making people fall for her vocal traps. "Okay then it's settled. **You're hired!**" Lucy screeched. Sting grinned nervously while Lector cheered for him that he could never fail whatsoever because he _is_ the Mighty Sting Eucliffe after all.

* * *

It's been a few days since Sting started working for Lucy's family. And every time Lucy would order him to do something, he would make some confident speech about how great he is on doing a certain task. Lucy will have to wait for 10 whole minutes before his non-sense talk would end. After his useless babbling, Lucy finally got him to do the task which is pretty easy if you ask me. All he had to do was mow the lawn. Being the nosy girl she is, Lucy hid behind the statue to see how he's doing.

She saw him trying his best to turn the lawn mower on. She could also see Lector cheering for him. A few attempts later, Lucy couldn't help it but laugh. She stayed hidden and quiet, though. Lucy is aware that dragon slayers have good sensitive hearing and she hated the fact that she can't whisper ether. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard metal clashing with something hard. From her view, Lucy saw Sting complaining while kicking the lawn mower. From the looks of it, he was already giving up hope.

Lucy inwardly laughed, she couldn't bear the sight of the 'oh-so-great' Sting to not be able to turn on a lawn mower. More failures and kicking followed, her stomach couldn't take it any longer, the scene is too funny. She finally gave up and walked towards them, earning embarrassed looks from the two. She smirked at them with pride. "Hah...Is the oh-so-mighty Sting Eucliffe of Fiore giving up hope easily? I thought you never back down from challenges" she mocked him.

A vein popped on Sting's head. He hated it when Lucy is winning in arguments. Not just Lucy, though. All people. Including Rogue, his dear partner, himself. The thought of Rogue made him frown, though. He missed him, and Sting wondered how he's doing right now. He scratched the back of his neck, almost ignoring the mockery he just received. He sighed, looking sternly at Lucy, who cocked an eyebrow at him, curiously. "Tch...Would you please leave me alone and let me do what I need to like you told me to?" he suggested.

The said girl shook her head. "Nope. Anyways, I'll let someone else do it. It's getting pretty late anyways. See ya later at the dining room" she said kindly, to Sting's surprise. He watched the blonde girl retreat back to the mansion. Lector noticed how passionate his partner's stare is to the girl. Now Lector stared at Sting who stared at Lucy. And an idea came to the exceed's mind. He knew his partner already gained interest at her since the start. Lector smirked.

"You llllike her" he said teasingly, rolling his tongue.

* * *

**Ah that ends another chapter. Maybe I can do another one tomorrow? Definitely not. Maybe after? Yes that could work. Anyways, like old times, I appreciate your reviews/follows/favorites. I LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLE.**

**Please share this to your friends. Maybe I can do a lemon (separated chapter). I already had this planned so I guess I should warn you for incoming lemons. I'm still not sure, but the rating won't change, there would be SURPRISES. And you would hate me a bit for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: Did you know that the title of this story is actually a song of one of our singers in the Philippines? The song is really good and it's the one that made me write this. Whenever I write, I listen to the song and relate a few things here. Just search 'Forever's Not Enough' by Sarah Geronimo. The song is too high that I ended up puking or my voice trailing off.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 5. This would just be a single update because I left my chapter plan at my other home so I don't know what would happen after this. Next week, I'll give a double-update, and I promise (^_^) Enjoy~**

**Oh and...There are no lemons in this chapter. Just some fluff and humor. Good luck (^w^)**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Like What You See?**

To Sting, Lector just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. He quickly waved it off with two hands, trying hard not to blush. "No I don't! Lector, please...I could never fall for a stupid and noisy girl like her. Heck, it's really impossible! I would rather die than to fall in love with her! I don't love her...I actually hate her. Right now, I view her as my archenemy!" Sting babbled. Lector cocked an eyebrow and shrugged at him with a smirk on the cat's face. Sting gulped, he knew that smirk meant something more than doubt and curiosity.

"Sting-kun I didn't say you love her. I just said you like her...And you _do_ because the more you hate, the more you love.." Lector said calmly, wiggling his eyebrows. Sting looked at his partner in disbelief. "Plus remove that blush on your face. I feel awkward when I see you blush because it's not really you..." the blunt cat added. Sting panicked and quickly turned around, covering his mouth with his hand. Lector heard him muttering, too.

The blonde dragon slayer finally calmed down and the blush on his white face was gone. "If so you say that 'the more you hate, the more you love', then fine. I love her..." Sting said proudly. "And I love Sabertooth! I love Fairy Tail! I love my stupid life! I love everything that gives my secrets away!" he yelled in frustration. Lector shook his head, grinning a bit. It may be true that humans are smarter than animals, but today, the table has turned.

"Eh..Sting-kun? The more you love, the more you hate, right? And right now you hate them so, 'the more you hate, the more you love', and keeps repeating itself to fool people into admitting they like a person" said Lector, scratching his head. Sting cursed under his breath, wondering why the atmosphere is getting heavy, why his cat is so smart and nosy and why he is so dumb nowadays. Is it true that he may have fallen in love with the blonde girl? Why is he acting this way, anyways? He could never go all cray-cray (crazy) over a girl. And that's because he is the great Sting Eucliffe, but of course, the title would soon fade away because of his obvious love struck doings.

The blonde grunted in defeat. "Whatever, let me just work mow the lawn and call it a freaking day! I'm tired...Hungry, even!" he huffed, changing the topic, making Lector look at him in disgust. He never acted this way...And probably always will until he repays his whole debt.

* * *

After the tiring task, the two went straight to the dining room. It's a mystery, onto why Sting, the only servant in the mansion, could eat with Lucy. They ate in silence, Lucy ignoring the fact that Sting broke the lawn mower. But she showed a little appreciation due to the completion of the task Lucy gave him. Yet,Sting didn't use the lawn mower. Instead, he used his magic to mow the lawn perfectly. Unfortunately, his stray magic flew off somewhere, making Lucy responsible for the injuries it caused on the land.

Honestly, she didn't really mind. And to clear her mind off things that happened recently, she just wanted to take a nice relaxing bath. Sighing to herself, she placed down the book she was reading and grabbed a towel hanging on her bedroom walls. According to her calculations, Sting used the bathroom an hour ago, so maybe he's done. Lucy agreed to her own calculation and went straight to the nearest bathroom. Even if Sting might be still in there, she could use another bathroom (it's a mansion, of course it has lots of bathrooms). _  
_

She carefully opened the door, without knocking. She stripped down and covered herself in the towel, before going inside the bath tub part of it. There was a door that separated the toilet from the tub and shower, and Lucy opened it. She went inside, her mind full of unwanted things, so she may not notice how obvious the scene is now. Once in there, she froze to the sight...The sight of Sting Eucliffe naked, enjoying the tub, smirking at her with a perverted face and how much he loved her face right now.

"KYAAAAAHH!" she shrieked, or maybe screamed like she saw a monster or something. Sting laughed at her as she tried to scramble off. Unfortunately for her, Sting already grabbed her hand. She screamed even more, making Sting cover his ears with one hand. And no, Sting didn't stand up to let Lucy see his hanging...whatever. He's still in the tub, stretching over to make the blonde stay. Lucy, however, squirmed to get free and tried throwing shampoo bottles, soaps and stuff, but he won't let go. Now that there's soap in the floor, it got a lot slippery."Let me go you perverted freak!" she yelled.

Sting indeed let go, which made her slip high because of the slippery floor, and fall into the bath tub...with him. Her impact ended up with a big splash, making Lucy land on top of Sting, in the bath tub, nearly naked. Sting's face was all red now, not that his body is exposed to none other than blondie, but because...Lucy had such an amazing body. _'Snap out of it!'_ Sting thought to himself as he stared down at the blonde girl blushing on his chest.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she saw the great Sting Eucliffe smirking at her. She looked down only to see a six pack **(A/N: How I wish I was her...but not naked)_._**Her eyes quickly darted off somewhere else. "So, blondie...Like what you see?" he asked proudly. Lucy quickly scrambled off him, grabbing hold of her towel tighter in case he would be some mad jerk to rape her...not.

"H-hell n-no you p-pervert! I'll leave..." she said, more like stuttered. Lucy stood up, her legs shaking, her eyes avoiding both Sting's body and eyes. Once she stood up, she slipped again and landed on Sting now, with no towel. It made a loud crash, that some servants really needed to look in. They rushed to the bathroom immediately. Ms. Spetto was the first one to open the bathroom door, and all of them followed. When they got inside...

Lucy and Sting forgot the fact that they're both naked and on the tub with each other. On top of each other, actually... When they saw the servants and maids barge in suddenly like that...

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the two screamed in shame.

* * *

**Oh the shame~! Hope you liked or loved this chapter because more scenes are about to come and make sure you hold on to the edge of your seat. Honestly, this idea popped up while taking the Math exam. We were bringing calculators and when I solved for the answer using it, the answer was : 16.5.** **I laughed at my calculator while my teacher stared at me weirdly. Later, I asked my friends if they had the same answer and if they noticed it. We all laughed. ****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: HELLO! HELLO! EXAM WEEKS ARE OVER AND MORE PROJECTS TO COME! Sucks, right? But don't ya'll worry! That won't stop me from updating. Don't worry about the last chapter, too, nothing will happen. The lemon wouldn't be included here, but I would write it as a separate story in another account. I have to stay safe, you know? Anyways, there would be a double chapter update this week! Enjoy it and savor it! **

**Good news, too! The story would be extended until the 25th chapter. Or maybe 30 chapters...Who knows?! **

* * *

**Chapter Six - Spies and Lies**

Lucy sighed, throwing herself on the bed, trying to forget what happened earlier in the bathroom. It surely is something one cannot just clear off in their minds. Who can forget a scene like that—two people naked in the bath tub, opposite genders? Lucy groaned as she thought of what the servants might think of her. Surely it was all just an accident, more like, Sting-sexually-harassing-Lucy-then-ended-up-like-t hat case. Who would've thought something as bizzare as that would happen between them? They barely even knew each other. Her misery continues and eventually, she fell to deep slumber, hoping that the servants would understand it correctly.

The same situation goes for Sting. He paced around his bedroom for a while now. His partner, Lector, got dizzy from all of it, and eventually fell asleep. He kept on mumbling to himself and shouted "I'M SO DUMB!" loud enough to wake up Lector. The poor cat stirred and woke up, scratching his eyes, looking up at the blonde dragon slayer who looked like he didn't pay his taxes for a whole year. Seeing that Lector is awake, Sting looked at him with pleading eyes. "Do I have to apologize? Is she mad at me?! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all! It's my fault, right?! No it's hers...No! Mine! Argghh!"

Those kinds of things happened for the rest of the night, both hoping it would be better in the morning. But being a smart person Sting is, a plan formed in his mind. Although it would also be dangerous if he gets caught after, at least he would success in his tiny quest. He caused the trouble and humiliation they got, so he would be the one to fix it. Plus he wouldn't want rampaging 'tsundere' maids glaring at their mistress anymore. They were jealous and Sting's irritated about it. Although Lucy didn't notice how jealous her maids are, to them, they remained loyal. It's true, even if they were a bit moved, they remained as honest and hardworking to their mistress.

* * *

But somehow, these maids were not so satisfied. Meet the three devils, they were known in the Heartfilia household as the three mischievous mice. They were short, petite, fast, always hungry and they're very good at spying people for one reason—matchmaking. And their targets are: Lucy and Sting. They are mages, so work would be easy for them. Even with the jealousy business, they wanted to know if they're dating or not. From one's perspective, they would be like Mira's students, only more skilled.

"Okay! We're all set! Is everyone ready?!" asked their leader, Seira. She has short velvet hair and sea green eyes. One time, Sting complimented her about it, and only then did she stop wearing glasses. The other two maids nodded in agreement to her query. "About time! Operation StiLu, START!" she shouted. The three raised their hands up in confidence, and started to tiptoe to the second floor of the estate, where Lucy's room is. Surely the woman wouldn't go to the man's room just for...Well, never mind. But Seira's mind is buzzing with perverted stuff.

Mielle, the ginger haired girl with mesmerizing blue eyes, giggled in excitement. "Sin, don't you think this is a great opportunity for Late Master Jude's wish to come true. Before he died, he talked to Ms. Spetto saying that if Lucy finally found a man to marry that she really loves, his death would be in peace. And some say there are rumors! If Lucy marries the person to Master Jude's liking, which is Sting-sama because he found him a perfect man for Lucy, the magic surrounding Master Jude's grave would disappear! And that magic will bring good to Mistress Lucy" she whispered.

Kerlei, on the other hand, just nodded. She has dark blue hair and she wore glasses over her coffee brown eyes. From her looks, she would be considered as the smartest. But on reality, she's the dumbest and clumsiest of them all. "They were just rumors! If it's true, then we should have a part of the good magic when Sting and Lucy would get married! After all, we were the one who matched them!" Kerlei demanded, making the other two sweatdrop. All Kerlei cares about is money, and she would only get smart during the math. Ironic, huh?

* * *

The long night continues, Sting escaped from his room, and close the door behind him as quietly as possible. He hoped Lucy was still awake, and he wanted her to accept his presence in the middle of the night. Could he really say sorry at this time? Is it even convenient to apologize at 2 AM in the morning? Clearing off the thought, Sting tiptoed and avoided the creaky floors. He memorized the flooring with creaky parts because he would often go out at night and grab some midnight snack. There were no maids or servants in the kitchen during midnight, so he would grab as much as he can. But their food supplies are not decreasing.

Sting finally reached a tall white door with a golden handle. Before he could hold the handle, a tall husky man came into view, smirking at Sting. He knows him, one of the servants of this household. He gave him a nervous smile. "Nice to see you here...Greg-san...H-hey" Sting whispered, waving his hands at him. "What b-brings you here? In the middle of the night...?" Sting asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Greg laughed softly. "Y'know kid, you got guts. I suggest before you turn the knob around, let me tell you some bits of information you should know. But before that, tell me why you're here, at 2 AM in the morning, in front of Mistress Lucy's bedroom and looking like you wanted to rape her or something. Not that I want to beat you up or something, all of us here are responsible for the safety of Mistress Lucy. Care to explain, kid?" he asked.

The blonde nodded, then swallowed. "What happened this evening...Greg-san. It was all an accident. I wish I could have the time to explain it to you but...I really need to get in there right not and justify everything with blond—Lucy. I found a place to show her as an apology, and hoping she would like it. I would show her tomorrow...So um...WAIT! Why am I spilling my plan to you?! Damn it!" Sting cursed, banging an imaginary wall.

Greg raised his eyebrows and laughed out loud. "Atta boy, Sting! Youngsters nowadays! When it comes to love, time doesn't matter! Whatever the case, I'll support you, boy. But hear this, Mistress Lucy's heart will always be soft. She's not really hard to get. Yet sometimes, we know when she's lying about her feelings" he turned serious this time, "Behind those smiles...Behind those cheerful eyes...Sadness is the price. And behind those tears...Behind those gloomy eyes are reasons. Reasons that she keeps only to herself..."

Sting's jaw dropped, could it be that behind Lucy's joy are thousands of tears falling? Tears that Sting cannot catch. And the joy that he misunderstood. Lucy wasn't happy at all. She's been hurt since that day. And he's too dumb to notice! She was sad...She was in pain and misery...And maybe it took a lot of energy to bring out a happy demeanor to everyone. It's the fake Lucy...She's breaking inside. Right now she needed a friend, a true friend. She got kicked out of her own guild for being weak and so that must be the reason for everything.

She was lying all this time. Lying about her feelings. And suffering in endless anxiety. She's a damsel in distress.

* * *

**Well that wasn't much of a cliffhanger. Anyways, sorry for the late update. The seventh chapter would be coming out shortly. Remember to check out my blog (just made it), for faster updates!**

**CHECK MY BLOG: riebelle-chan . blogspot . com**

**Please remove the spaces ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Anyways, here's the 7th chapter! Sorry, again! I made it super duper romantic on the last part. I made three surprises. I made a lot of changes. Plus I didn't mention Kerlei, Seira and Mielle's spying scene last chapter. So here :))**

**Enjoy the fluffiness of this chapter. I made the third surprise extra fluffy for you!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Three Surprises**

**The First Surprise**

As soon as Greg left to give Sting privacy, the blonde dragon slayer got in Lucy's room. Greg agreed to his plan, and decided to keep it as a secret. Once inside, Sting panicked. He forgot all his courage and bravery to apologize because Greg interfered. Huffing some air in, he relaxed himself. It was quiet at Lucy's room...Too quiet for someone asleep. He can't hear any soft snores. He can't hear a ticking clock as well, which is suspicious because Sting has sensitive hearing, and he should be able to hear even the smallest amount of noise. Then again, Sting knows that Lucy is in the room, asleep.

"What are you doing here, Sting Eucliffe of...Never mind, state your purpose..." said a stern voice from behind. Sting turned around, only to face a tall man with orange spiky hair, almost like having a lion's mane. He's wearing a black suit and has azure tinted sunglasses. His hazel eyes staring intensely at him, like a lion gawking at its predator.

Sting smirked cockily. "It's none of your business, lion. Who the heck are you to talk? Can I ask what you're doing here as well, lion?" he mocked him. A growl was heard from the orange-haired man in the suit.

"I'm the Celestial Spirit Leo, you can call me Loke. But I guess you calling me a lion is no insult. I'll let that pass. And I'm here because I sense someone about to pounce on my princess. I'm Lucy's spirit so I have the right to know your business here, Eucliffe. Now that I told you my purpose, what about yours?" asked Loke.

Sting hesitated. "If I tell you, you would ruin the surprise. So I insist not to tell. Besides, it would be for the good of both me and her situation right now. So if you'll excuse me, I need to say my regrets" Sting said quickly, walking towards Lucy's bed, which is two meters away. Loke, of course, blocked his way through, glaring daggers at Sting. The dragon slayer went into his fighting stance, so did Loke. They were about to brawl when Lucy opened the lamp beside her canopy bed.

"ROAR OF—!"

"REGULU—!"

She stifled a yawn and saw Sting and Loke about to beat up each other inside her room. Is she angry? No. Is she going to be sorry for them? No. Is she furious? "Sting...Loke...What are you doing in my room, late at night?" said a very sleep, yet booming voice. Lucy gave them a glare a hundredfold better than Mirajane and Erza's combined. The two gulped, hugged each other and begged for their lives spared.

_**Please standby while a ruckus is going on...**_

* * *

Three pairs of eyes are peeking through the door. Sting left it open, and the three mischievous mice were looking through the small space left. If they move an inch closer, the door would shut. Seira was beaming with pride, for their mission is half-accomplished. Mielle just stared at the new cute orange haired guy, fighting with Sting. Kerlei's eyes were glued to Sting, and she was silently cursing Loke for getting _her _Sting to trouble.

"Mission, half-accomplished! For now we retreat! The plan is we spy on them tomorrow night! I'm sure Sting-sama would try to sneak in again! But we better watch out for that Loke guy. He's the obstacle at this rate! Let's go, Greg-san would be looking for us in an hour from now!" Seira whisper-shouted. The two other maids agreed and they tiptoed back to their quarters.

They safely got inside, without anyone awake to suspect where they've been. Seira grabbed a notebook and a pencil from her small drawer. "Okay! We will list all the things that we saw and heard! First Sting-sama went out of his bedroom, leaving Lector inside. He tiptoed, too, so he must be secretly planning to make out with Mistress Lucy!" Seira announced her theory, making Mielle and Kerlei sweat drop.

"Seira, that's too much! They barely know each other and I'm sure they're too young for that. We're too young for that. Although, it's kinda suspicious! If they were to plan on making out in the middle of the night, shouldn't Mistress Lucy be awake?" Mielle tried proving Seira's hypothesis wrong. Kerlei agreed to Mielle's statement.

Seira grinned evilly. "Maybe she just fell asleep! But no, they would not make out! Sting-sama bumped to Greg-san, and as we all heard, Sting has a surprise for Miss Lucy! And the bathroom incident was all an accident. I knew Sting was innocent and he just needed some explaining to do! Sting also mentioned he found a place as his apology for her tomorrow! So tomorrow, we follow them. But for now, we listen to their breakfast conversations! I heard they only talk during meals and free time" Seira said, putting all the information in one page. "It's about time to show them that we made Late Master Jude's wish come true!"

* * *

"Explain yourselves!" Lucy demanded, as she closed the curtains of her bedroom. The sun's already high and it already entranced to Lucy's room. The two men, rubbing their so-called handsome faces, closed their eyes in desperation. Lucy couldn't do anything more but sigh because of them. She really wanted to have a peaceful sleep instead she got two insane morons interrupt. She was about to call it a very dreamy sleep...

Loke was first to explain. "This guy sneaked into your room last night. We asked each other's purpose and I told him mine, without hesitation, when this bastard didn't agree to say his reason onto why he was there in the first place. He ignored me and walked towards your bed and I blocked his way. We're about to fight when you woke up and rewarded me for protecting such purity of yours with some beating" Loke said, still rubbing his beautiful face. Or at least, that's what he told the author to write.

"Tch...It was supposed to be a surprise! Now that it's morning, I can't manage to..Gah, whatever, blondie! I'm going back to my room! Lector might be looking for me!" Sting yelled in frustration, and exited the room. Lucy was confused...Surprise? And what can't he manage to do? Before anything else, she shrugged it off and prepared herself for breakfast.

"Sorry...I'll go. See you later, princess" said Loke, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lucy gave him a nod when he left, and finally had some time alone. Some time to think and ponder...What was Sting up to and why the heck is he in her room?

* * *

**The Second Surprise**

Lucy sat at the table for breakfast, Sting at her right and Lector at her left. It was quiet, unless you count the noise of the plate and silverware clashing. Lector ate quietly as he nibbled at the fish. Sting sat there, mind blank, and was toying with his food. Lucy ate gracefully, with no flaws or no words that came out of her mouth. As she swallowed, she was about to ask what Sting was up to when he spoke first.

"So...Um...Blondie...Sorry about last night and earlier that night. Didn't mean to..." he said, puffing his cheeks like a mad tsundere would, "So I was wondering...To...Um...Atone...for my sins...And receive no further...um...punishment...Let me at least take you somewhere as my apology. I wouldn't take no for an answer. So we'll go on to my surprise tonight. Don't worry, I'll do all my assigned tasks before the day ends" Sting added quickly, raising Lucy's curiosity.

Lector stared at Sting, asking if he could go with his eyes. Sting shook his head a little, and glanced at Lector with apologetic eyes. The mere exceed actually understood. And he knows where his partner would take Lucy. It has something to do with flowers...dancing...waterfalls...and...as Sting described it, it's more of a hidden paradise, which he is absolute that Lucy doesn't know. And he has a secret with the flowers, he had been there with Lector when they wandered off. More information about his discovery would be explained later.

"Okay...then..." Lucy said, not taking her eyes off the food. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere. They all noticed it, but they were all too scared to say something first. Not really scared, they're just insecure of the possibilities that might happen. What if they brought out a wrong topic? Or a topic that jumps to another topic which shouldn't be conversed about? Lector sighed, he decided he would break it.

"Mistress Lucy! There's someone looking for Sting-sama! He's a mage and he said his name was Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth!" Kerlei barged in the dining room, panting. "And he's cute, too!" she added clumsily, blushing. Two more maids came in, Mielle and Seira, dragging Kerlei out of the room. Sting stood up, excitement in his eyes, Lector, too!

Lucy just nodded at them with a smile, and they rushed out the mansion to see Rogue. He stood there, giving a soft smile at Sting, with Frosch on his shoulders, waving at them. "Sting-kun! Lector! Fro misses you so much!" Frosch said, flying towards them. Sting grinned at Rogue, who high-fived in the air.

"How'd you find me here?! How are you, bro?! And look! You're smiling!" Sting said, like it's some sort of miracle. If he wasn't a guy, he would definitely hug Rogue. But it's a sign of immaturity. "Man, I haven't seen you like forever! So how's life? How's your relationship with Yukino?! Hey come on in, you're my guests, right?!" Sting bombarded Rogue with questions, but he's pleased that Sting missed him. He thought Sting would hate him for not being much of help when he was beaten up by Sabertooth.

Rogue just gave a faint nod. "I heard about you working for the Heartfilia Konzern, so you would definitely be here. And I'm good..I left Sabertooth because of their lack of camaraderie" he said, before going inside the estate, "And no, Sting. Please stop asking about my lovelife. I clearly don't have one..." he added. Sting laughed at this, and told stories about him and Lector's adventures in the mansion. He even told Rogue about the accident last night, clearly forgetting that he has to settle things with Lucy tonight.

"You must like her by now. Maybe even love..." Rogue commented as they were about to enter the dining room. Frosch and Lector nodded in agreement. Sting denied it, though it was pretty obvious.

* * *

**The Third Surprise**

The day passes by and Lucy said Rogue could stay here for free as long as Sting does all the work. Sting whined about this and complained. Rogue just offered to help Sting in his difficulties and he reluctantly agreed. Sting, proudly saying he doesn't need help, declined and just asked Lucy to give a task to Rogue. Seeing that he is capable of silence, Lucy lead him to the library. Rogue stared in awe at all the books he could read, which made him energized to arrange all of them.

By one hour, a lot of maids barged in the library just to stare at Rogue, which crept him out. But then there's Greg, who would shoo them away and made very good friends with Rogue in a matter of seconds. Sting's maid fan girls forgot all about him and turned their attention to Rogue. It was much help though. He couldn't just escape a mob of angry tsunderes and yanderes.

During dinner, Sting reminded Lucy about his little surprise. And Lucy just rolled her eyes and said she would go. When she left the dining room, Rogue couldn't hep it but question Sting about what he said earlier. "So where are you taking her? I sure hope I wouldn't be called 'Uncle Rogue' after nine months, Sting...And since when did you eat so clean and mannerly?" Rogue said, with his stoic expression on.

Sting nearly chocked on his dinner, making Frosch and Lector laugh. "What?! No! We are not in a relationship! I would take her to a secret place, so it's not much really to talk about. Oh and I got these gentleman-like eating skills since I stayed here. It's been just a few weeks, then Greg-san taught me how to eat like Lucy does...So I did" Sting replied.

Rogue nodded and finished his drink. "Well that explains it. Good luck. I'm going to the shower..." he said softly and exited the dining room. Sting stifled a laugh. At any second now he would return and ask for a map of this house. He got last the first time. And as if on cue, Rogue came back in. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked Sting.

Sting laughed. "Thought you'd never ask.." he answered with a grin.

* * *

It was 10:00 PM in the evening, Lucy and Sting were walking to what Sting said was his surprise. "I'm tired! How much more do we have to walk? And it's cold...I'm hungry...Gah...Are we there yet?" Lucy complained impatiently. Sting hated her whining and she's being a whiny baby every time they go out as pairs. What I mean by 'go out' is literally go out...They go shopping and he was always there to accompany her. Sting was more like Lucy's butler, but Greg would be the house steward.

They were in the middle of nowhere when Sting stopped, took out a handkerchief and blindfolded Lucy. He quickly grabbed her arms and dragged her to some sort of forest. "Hey you idiot! Slow down! I might trip!" she whined. Sting ignored her and ran towards where his surprise might be. Sting carefully removed her blindfold.

Lucy got an irritated look, but that slowly faded away when she realized she was in a paradise. Surrounding her were beautiful white flowers. There were blue fireflies whirling in the air. She looked up and saw a clear view of the night sky. The stars twinkled as if they were pieces of glimmering diamonds in the sky. The trees, they were sublime! There were rabbits and squirrels surrounding the area, their beady eyes staring at them.

"It's so beautiful!" Lucy commented with a gasp, one hand covering her awe. Before she could add more, Sting did his White Dragon's Roar among the flowers, and made them glow beautifully. "Oh my...They're so...majestic!" she nearly screamed. She stared at the glowing flowers with amazement and to the fact that she was already mesmerized.

Before she could do anything, a soft melody played. And to Lucy's surprise, the animals were humming. Sting bowed before her, "Shall we dance?" he asked like a gentleman. And to his surprise, he did very well with the lines.

"Hmm..fine...as you wish..." Lucy replied, winking at him. Both blushed to her actions.

They started dancing around the flowers as the blue fireflies circled them. The flowers glowed even more, the animals hummed the melody a bit faster than before and then there was the moon. It shone brightly, creating a spotlight on both of them as they danced. Sting started the conversation.

"I wanted to say sorry..." he started, "For that accident. I think it brought shame to both of us. What could have the servants thought?"

Lucy chuckled. "Nah, it's fine...We're cool. And just make sure it won't happen again..."

"Then I guess this 'surprise' of mine was worth all of it then? Do you like it?" he asked.

The blonde girl nodded and they both stared into each other's eyes. "I think it's more than enough. Thank you..." she whispered in his ear. They danced and danced, until the melody stopped. And they both fell to the grass, laughing.

"That was fun!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Glad you like it..." Sting replied, panting.

Lucy smiled and looked up the stars. "Who knew the great and mighty Sting Eucliffe can be a gentleman in just a few weeks?"

"Heh...It's _the_ great and mighty Sting Eucliffe after all..."

* * *

**And cut! I wrote too much. Sorry for the late update! I just have to add this idea that suddenly formed in my mind. Plus a lot of people asked me where the heck is Rogue, so there you go. Rogue's there and will he be connected to the story? Why, yes of course!**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Don't forget to visit my blog: riebelle-chan . blogspot . com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: Not sure if I can do a double update this week, but here's Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy and have one. I had an effin' week! I have to do special projects, group works, assignments and blablabla some work. Plus got brokenhearted last Thursday, it hurts. Turns out ****_he_**** was surrounded by girlfriends. But my friend gave me advice that just hit me!**

**Anyways, Enjoy this Chapter~!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Mischievous Individuals**

A few days have passed since that wonderful night. The three mischievous nights didn't make a move yet. So far everything is still okay. Rogue, even though he was assigned to do nothing, still helped out in the library. Sting and Lucy had a close friendship that some servant started making a rumor about them dating. But of course, Greg heard, and dealt with the servant who said so. Ms. Spetto, the ever so nosy maid of Lucy, would interrogate her at times about her feelings about Sting. And all she would say is that they were just close friends. Of course she would just nod in response with an unconvinced look. Rogue, who was Ms. Spetto's partner-in-crime, queried Sting as well, about his feelings for Lucy. He gave the same answer, much to Rogue's dismay. Day by day, Rogue would ask the same question all over again. But today, everything would change!

Rogue, completely frustrated of getting nothing out of Sting, busied himself with some history books. As usual, his favorite spot in the library was near the window, where he would get much sunlight so he could read. Even at night time, he would still stay in the usual table. Yet mostly, some maids would find him staring at the starry night sky, which they found quite..cute. He was so interested about the history of the One Magic, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sting barge in the library, and went straight to the History Corner. From his view, he caught him grab a book about the Heartfilias. Rogue read that book, and it's such a wonder why Sting would read it when he has no interest in books nonetheless. Rogue's suspicions may be true, that he's finally realizing his own feelings for Lucy.

"Sting," Rogue called out. The blonde's head whipped around at him with an eyebrow cocked. "Come here, let me ask you something" Rogue continued. Sting nodded, placed the book safely under his arm and walked to Rogue. When he reached the black haired dragon slayer, Sting sat across him, placing the book down on the table. He knew Rogue was serious about this, but Sting tried his best to act calm and look lazy. "I'm going to ask you again. For the nth time, Sting. I'm your friend right? And I know that friends are supposed to tell each other everything. So tell me, do you like Lucy?" he asked straightforwardly. Sting didn't respond, his nervous blue eyes darted somewhere else. Irritated, Rogue stopped reading. "Do. You. Like. Lucy?" he emphasized each word.

Sting felt Rogue's eyes burn himself. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Okay. Fine! You got me! I like her...And so what's the big deal? It's not like you're working with someone to match me and Lucy and have us live a happy ever after, right?" he asked, not knowing how true the last statement was. He thought for a moment and his eyes widened. He stared at Rogue with uneasy eyes. "Right?" he confirmed. Sting saw his partner smirk a little and went back to his reading. He gulped, it was a bad idea for spilling the beans.

"Maybe..." Rogue's smirk got bigger, "Maybe not". After that, Sting's heart throbbed as the smirk was still on Rogue's face. Sting silently cursed and opened his book. He didn't bother looking at the Table of Contents, nor the introduction. All he had to do was pick a random page, pretend he was reading and fool Rogue. Why fool his partner? Well that question should be answered later on. But to remind you, Rogue already knew his plan.

* * *

Ms. Spetto was clearly busy in the kitchen when Rogue came in. As usual, a lot of greetings from the other servants and from the head chef, Kyle were given to him. He would simply respond with a nod. Rogue spotted Ms. Spetto near the oven and he came forward to tell her what Sting said. "He admits," he said, earning an excited gasp from her, "But Sting has a plan to confuse me. He knows I am working with some sort of matchmaker. He wants to fool me, to let me see him as if he is productive. He thinks I like Lucy, from the way I see it, he's being competitive about it. When his plan succeeds, he thinks I would give up all hope I have with Lucy. Then our move is to let him win, but loose at the same time" Rogue reported.

Ms. Spetto nodded and listened carefully as the dragon slayer continued. "So here's our plan!" Rogue whispered, gathering more maids, Greg, Kyle, some kitchen staff, the cats (who barged in to get some more fish) and the three mischievous mice. They conversed about the plan, Rogue explained everything: from their starting point until the end of it all. But of course, if there would be some complications, Greg would fix it all. He was the person closest to Sting in the mansion, except for Lucy, Lector, Fro and Rogue. After the long plan, all agreed and practiced what they are assigned to do.

"That boy would come crying to me. I'm sure of it. He would ask for advice, and what I do is what I do! And what I do always worked! He would always be encouraged with my special advice" Greg gloated, drinking a cup of coffee. The other servants in the kitchen agreed.

Kyle smiled at him. "Let the boy come! Let him come! If he doesn't and goes on crying waterfalls, you go to him. After all, no one could make him regain his senses back but you and Miss Lucy!" he said to him. More servants agreed to almost what everyone's opinions are.

"Children nowadays! I just can't believe them! They would go through everything just to win someone's heart. But I shouldn't blame them, though. When I was young, my crush's father banned me from entering their property because he believes I am no good for his daughter. You know what I did? I stubbornly went in their house when her parents were gone! The girl was flattered to see me there, but seconds later their parents arrived. They didn't look happy. Her father grabbed me from the collar and started scolding me. He shook me hard and I bit his hand to set myself free! He chased after me but I heard my crush say I was actually pretty brilliant!" Greg told them. Everyone in the kitchen laughed with his tale, including Rogue, the most serious person you could come across in the mansion.

Kyle punched him in the arm. "That's nothing! When I was in school, they told me to reveal my crush's name and so I did..." and the tale goes on until everyone told them their hilarious stories. They didn't even care if they embarrass themselves or not, it's just their way of taking away the boredom. Truth be told, Rogue enjoyed it here. It's like they were a guild just like Fairy Tail: cheerful and friendly. But after hearing the sad news about Lucy's leave, his interest on joining Fairy Tail faded.

* * *

_**In Fairy Tail...**_

It was so busy in Fairy Tail, everyone's buzzing and happily chatting with each other. So far, there were no brawls. Their joyful atmosphere ended when someone barged in their guild. "How lively your guild is! But surely you have heard about the excommunication of Sting Eucliffe with Sabertooth" he said. The man was tall, with messy black hair and crystal clear eyes. The guild's attention focused on him. He looked around for his assigned target, but no signs of her. "Ah the rumors were true! Lucy Heartfilia, she just left your guild, correct? I have some news for you all! I'm sure you would be interested in whatsoever I am about to say!" he announced. Everyone eyed at him, asking for the so-called news.

"Eucliffe and Heartfilia, they were on the same train weeks ago! Have you heard about the train crash? They were on the very train and that's all I know...But since Eucliffe and Heartfilia are both my friends, will you help me find them?"

* * *

**Here it goes! This story is extended up to the 30th chapter! Thank you for reading/reviewing/favorite-ing/following! I appreciate them! It's like so...awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: I decided to let Chapter 9 be published within this week. So here it is! Even if I am currently in the 'stranger zone' right now, I could still write. I won't let that simple thing bring me down. Anyways, I decided it would be fun if I answer some of your reviews. What has gotten into me? I suddenly became so happy even after a heart breaking event.**

**_AngelTheSwordMage -_**Thank you for reviewing~! Nope they will not ruin StiCy. They want to improve it. Oh and, here's the chapter so you would understand xD

**_StiCyLover_**** - **Thank you for reviewing~!Well here it is! Forgive me if it's slight RoLu though but it's needed in the story. Just for some fun and building up suspense.

**_Eeveexme_**** - **Thank you for reviewing~! Here's the next chapter~! Hope you enjoy it~!

**_Jessica Phantomhive_**** - **Thank you for reviewing~! Yeah a lot of people wished for that. I received a PM about it, actually. They said it's kinda cool if they were Lucy in that situation.

**_Little Zeus_**** - **Thank you for reviewing~! You think it is? Really? Thank you very much for liking the story.

**Okay just a little warning. This is not a filler chapter, nor is it a side story. This chapter is slight ROLU, but you'll get the point why I did it afterwards. I needed to do a little RoLu so that StiCy could win. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Preparing for the False Date**

"Impossible!" Natsu snapped at the stranger, "Who the heck are you anyway?! And, yes we kicked Lucy out! But she could never be with Eucliffe! Even if she's weak and all, she doesn't deserve that bastard! And what do you mean by a train crash?! If she died, then we won't help you! Besides, we're not friends with her anymore!" he hollered, enough for everyone to hear.

The stranger smirked. "How unfortunate of me. My name is Bran Zaden. A childhood friend of hers. And I am sent by my mother to give something entrusted to her. I believe she is alive, so please help me find her. Once I deliver the item to Lucy, I would leave you alone. I know they have a mansion here somewhere but I don't know where its location is. And don't worry. I mean no harm to you. Forgive me if I sounded or looked evil. Looks can be deceiving" he chuckled.

"What is going on here? Ah, Bran Zaden! Welcome, my boy!" said an old voice from behind. It was Master Makarov.

Bran waved a hello, much to the confusion of the whole guild. Erza walked to the master. "Master, do you know this man? He was asking for help from us to look for Lucy so he could deliver a dear item to her. Should we help or would we decline?" Erza asked politely.

Master Makarov smiled. "What are you talking about, Bran? Of course my children we'll help! You grew into a fine man, and I believe Lucy was your childhood friend" he turned to Erza and said, "This man right here is Bran. He was the son of a former Fairy Tail mage. He already passed away and Bran kept on coming here to talk to me. You all wouldn't see him that much because he has shadow magic". The old man cleared his throat.

"We are going to help Bran look for Lucy! By 'we' I mean Team Natsu and me! No objections! We'll go check her mansion first tomorrow! So ready yourselves, we're going to meet your former comrade!" he announced.

* * *

**_Back at the mansion..._**

Today was the day, where everything will fall into place, or that's how Rogue hoped it would be. It's going to be special, crazy and he knows there would be some problems, but he already planned a solution to all possible mistakes. In fact, there are only two people who shouldn't know about his move. A 'move' that would change the atmosphere in this household. A 'move' where the best magic takes place...sorta. Ms. Spetto, prepared herself, too. She doesn't know if she's rather excited or nervous. She hoped for a perfect outcome and wished for it to be successful. Greg busied himself with wise words to use later on, so he grabbed a thesaurus from the library and read it from page one. Kyle studied new recipes for the upcoming events. Seira, tried acting natural. Kerlei, prayed that she wouldn't ruin everything. Mielle felt proud of herself. She's the one who taught Rogue some important stuff for this 'event'.

"Something's off with this house lately. I feel that all servants are too cooped up in one place. Is it just me or they all disappeared? It's like in a horror film or something. Did you notice that Lector?" Sting asked his cat.

The said exceed looked up. "Uh, nope. Maybe you're just nostalgic about being used to crowded places!" Lector lied. He was part of the plan as well. And he has a very important role in it. He should always stir Sting's attention to somewhere else.

"Okay...Now that you mention nostalgia about some weird crowded crap, I need to go somewhere where many people are. Like...Hmm...Ah I know! The kitchen! There are more servants working in the kitchen than in the guest rooms, living rooms and other rooms, right? So let's go to the kitchen, chat with good ol' Kyle and grab some early lunch!" Sting suggested.

Lector shook his head. "NO STING-KUN! I mean...The kitchen might be great but..." he couldn't just tell them that Rogue and the rest of the maids are there, discussing about the plan. It would spoil everything and he's one to blame. Even if he's a cat, there's no escape. "Don't you think you...uh...Need to exercise? I mean, your fighting skills are getting rusty, so you better flex outside, enjoy the fresh air and relax. And besides, Kyle must be busy right now and maybe they don't really need some bothering " he excused.

"Ah of course! I shouldn't bother their work! Good point, so I'll just get out and work out. I seldom do it nowadays, but mowing the lawn using the lawn mower properly helped me pick up speed. Remember the time I need to chase it until the hill? That was double the training I usually do before!" Sting chuckled, his mind getting off the topic a while ago, much to Lector's relief. All he could do now was stall him until the time is right. And lying could be the best way, or suggesting ideas that could take his attention off the sudden disappearance of the servants. Somehow he doubted it would be all worth it in the end.

* * *

Rogue walked through the third floor hallway, where the bedrooms are located. He's pretty sure that Lucy is there, reading a book or maybe writing her novel. He took a deep breath. If having a real date could make him this nervous, how much more about a fake date? It's not really a date, just a 'let's-get-out-of-here-and-tell-me-who-you-like-in -private' kind of thing. But still, he wanted to back out, his mind was buzzing, he really couldn't walk straight with all the tension. Yet on the outside, he perfectly hides his anxiety through a mainstream poker face that a lot of people use to hide their true emotions.

"Come on Rogue! You are not going to confess, even if you do like her! You are doing this for your brother and for her! You are the one who planned this and you won't also be the one to ruin it. Take your time. It's just a false date. A fake one. Not exactly a copy, but it's still a fake date. You won't just spat out something unbelievable, and you will never ever say your feelings to her. Ever. Do it for the idiot. For the idiot. Inhale. Exhale" he said to himself, smacking his forehead. "He belongs to someone better"

He knocked at the door gently waiting a reply from the inside. He heard a simple "Come in" from Lucy. Rogue entered, heart beating rapidly and mind buzzing. He stared at her intensely but you could see his mouth into a thin line. Although his expression might be a bit brighter than usual, Lucy wondered what he might be doing at this time of the day. She's sure that after lunch, Rogue would either stay in the library, the library...the library...Where he pretty much stays in the library like it's some sort of hideout.

"Hey, uh, L-lucy? Mind if we...Um...G-get out for a while? I mean it's pretty b-boring in here...And I really want to show you s-something" Rogue stuttered a bit.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at this, but she grinned anyway. "Sure, Rogue! Wait for me outside, I'll just get dressed!" she chirped. Rogue felt some relief.

He nodded, went outside her room and closed the door behind him. Ms. Spetto was waiting for him in front of her bedroom door, and she smiled at him. "I heard. She agreed, correct? Now all you have to do is follow the plan. I prayed that the results would go victorious! So just get out there, go on your so-called mini date and I'll make sure 'he' would be there. Go now, Rogue, there's no time to spare" Ms. Spetto happily shooed him away. Rogue confidently nodded and went outside as quick as possible.

However, Lucy was pacing in her room back and forth. She didn't know what to do. She wondered if Rogue was actually asking her out? Or he just really wanted to show her something? Sure he likes Rogue, but as a friend or a big brother. But could Lucy actually reject him if he ever confessed? Lucy gulped, what if he's not actually confessing? She sighed and just dressed up in her usual outfit. "He won't confess. He won't confess. We're just friends..." Lucy repeated in her mind.

She got out and dashed outside, Ms. Spetto smirking as she passed by like a small force of wind. Once she got out, she waved to Rogue. "Hey Rogue! I'm ready! Let's go!" she waved nervously.

* * *

**I left yet another cliffhanger~! More RoLu on the next chapter, but don't worry the story is still StiCy. Thanks for all your kind reviews~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever's Not Enough**

**A/N: Hello kitties~! Sorry for not updating for I think...a month? A lot of things happened and...writer's block, unfortunately. Anyways, sorry for the really really late update. Oh and surprise! Chapter 10 is here! Isn't that nice?! I changed the story plot by the way because of writer's block and I think I screwed up big time. SURPRISE! I updated even if it's not the 4th week of October! There's a typhoon on our area and it cancelled the exams. There are no classes on Monday and Tuesday. Lucky us, right? This is like the best month ever! **

**Enjoy the story! Please read my collaboration with Vanilla Twinkles (an author) and support my other stories. Review what you can and what you could! So here, have some FNE!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - A Ruined Fairy Tale**

_**In Fairy Tail...**_

"I'm sorry Master Makarov but we can't go tomorrow. We might as well go within the day to Lucy's mansion. We are heading for a job tomorrow so we have to finish this today. We can't do it at any other time because a lot of people are requesting Team Natsu's presence during jobs" Erza reasoned. It's true, the whole month's schedule was a hassle. And they needed to go today, not tomorrow or any other day because of the said reason.

Because of this, Makarov sighed. "Alright. We'll head now. Prepare your team, and tell Bran we're helping him today. We don't want to ruin his excitement, do we? You are dismissed. I believe we should head after one hour. Meet at the train station before noon. We don't want to be late as well~!" the master chirped.

* * *

_**With Rogue and Lucy...**_

They were about to go when suddenly, Sting blocked their way. Curiosity was written all over his face and Lector looked nervous. The plan was screwed due to Sting's sensitive hearing. But Rogue looked perfectly fine with the situation. Nobody spoke and it made Lucy felt awkward. "Oi, where are you going?! Do you think I'm dumb enough to let Lucy stay with you?!" Sting asked seriously. Rogue smirked and Sting didn't like it. He never liked it when Rogue would smirk. He could be plotting anything evil or so.

"Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer, that's right, you killed Weisslogia. It's a pleasure to see you again...And you're alive, unfortunately. " Rogue said weirdly. Lucy looked at him in confusion. His image suddenly faded away and turned into a large black shadow. It wasn't Rogue. Sting immediately pulled Lucy away from it. The shadow had red glowing eyes and it took the form of a familiar face that they everyone dreaded to see. It was Future Rogue.

Sting growled. Even though he was still Rogue it was a different Rogue. "What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here, Rogue...Something! Whatever! What have you done to the present Rogue, Rogue?! Damn it, FUTURE ROGUE! What have you done to Rogue..future...GAH! LUCY YOU SAY IT!" he said, shaking her.

Lucy slapped him. "Yeah, yeah! What have you done to the present Rogue...future Rogue?" she asked, currently sweat dropping. Future Rogue smirked and created a black orb with his hands. It showed the image of the present Rogue trapped in some sort of time dimension. Future Rogue laughed evilly as the poor present Rogue tried everything to escape. He looked really tired and irritated since he cannot do much.

"Where is he?!" Sting asked.

Future Rogue shrugged. "Oh, only Lucy could set him free. It was my mistake to kill that Lucy with you that I forgot she's the key to everything that matters. Lucy Heartfilia has the Key of Time and it shall be handed over to me. With that, your precious Rogue could go back to this world in one piece. At two days, the Time Dimension will swallow him and he will die. So hand over the key now and your date continues!" he said, pointing at Lucy, who blushed really hard at the last part.

Sting winced. "What date?! I didn't know you were gonna date Rogue! Hey, Lector, did you know about this? You kept it all a secret from me?!" Sting bombarded Lucy and Lector questions. Lucy shrugged, she didn't mean to keep it a secret anyway. Lector sweat dropped, he would never lie to his partner. But if he told him the truth, Sting would flip for not telling him earlier. The poor cat just nodded silently and waited for Sting's reaction. "Tch, blondie, at least say it. Though I won't support you two" Sting said bitterly.

Lucy was shocked. How dare he say that... "W-why not?" she asked, scowling.

"Because I love you stupid!" Sting growled, blushing like a tomato.

* * *

_**With Fairy Tail...**_

"Why are we visiting Lucy?! That weakling doesn't deserve to be visited by strong people like us, Gramps! Think about it again and maybe we could save this day and not waste our time to go to her! I'll just stay here and you go! I'm better off with ice queen than that weakling!" Natsu whined, which offended Bran. He seriously wanted to kill Natsu right now but he was needed.

Makarov snarled. "Natsu! What the heck are you talking about?! Lucy isn't weak! At least she was strong enough to hold the grief you gave her! Shut up! You saying that makes you not worthy of belonging to Fairy Tail!" Makarov snapped, making Natsu shut up. The fire dragon slayer nearly burned the whole train with his anger. But what worried Makarov is what Natsu is saying.._'This isn't Natsu at all! Something's wrong here! Natsu will never like Gray and will always cherish his comrades. Something's definitely wrong here and it's been going on for months now! I have to figure out what's wrong with him...and quick' _he thought.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay it was a bad update! I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything better to write. I lost inspiration because there are no classes and...Never mind! Anyways, I hoped you suddenly liked the sudden appearance of Future Rogue and this ruined fairy tale. Is it a cliffhanger? **


End file.
